Grandma's Last Will and Testament
by Blue Moon and Roses
Summary: For NatsumeSeries Contest. "Where the heck are you! You freaking left me with this two! Aren’t you supposed to be my partner? You were in that freaking last will and testament that my grandmother left!" RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is for NatsumeSeries Contest #2. I came up with the story randomly and I'm kinda stalling myself from studying for my test hehe! I hope you guys like it!**

**Grandma's Last Will and Testament**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

I'm Natsume Hyuuga and I'm a wedding planner.

I love my job!... NOT!! You might think I'm crazy or gay but f.y.i. I am straight as a rod and too handsome to be mistaken by anyone to be gay!

I get why you may think that I'm gay. I mean which straight man in the right mind would even THINK of being a freaking wedding planner, I'll tell you how many: negative zillion.

Now you might think I'm joking about me being a wedding planner but unfortunately I'm not!

I'm not even an actor playing a role in a movie about a guy who became a wedding planner because his grandmother thought, before she freaking died, that she'd need some entertainment in heaven or hell –but I think she's in hell for what she's making me do— that she **actually** asked her grandson to be a WEDDING PLANNER in her 'last will and testament' because she thought that it would suit him best, not his sister or his brother –who I think is gay despite him being married to that pink-head monster, Misaki—

And yes I had just --if you are so dense and stupid that you haven't noticed yet—told you the reason why I became a wedding freaking planner.

To make it worst I had no choice 'cause my mother DEAREST –f.y.i. I am being sarcastic here-- had to put on her puppy dog face in front of me while saying _'But Natsume it's you're grandmother's last will and testament you just HAVE to do it!! It's her LAST WILL and TESTAMENT it cannot not be done. Do it pleeeassseeee? If not for your grandmother, for me? You know you love me, don't you?'_ and to add to that behind her was my father with his hands on my mother's shoulder and no he wasn't wearing another puppy dog look, -- us Hyuuga men have pride… well I don't think Tsubasa really is a Hyuuga— his face was straight but his eyes were glaring daggers at me and below those red demon-ish eyes similar to mine I could read, as if it was a movie, the subtitle: _do what she wants or you are not going to get you're inheritance._

Of course, I am not a greedy man but for god's sake it was my inheritance at stake there!! I'd rather be a wedding planner than a frickin' beggar.

Moving on…

Here I am now in my office talking to my new clients who have started seeing me last month.

Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi.

I'll be honest I am honored to be their wedding planner – it would bring me lots and lots of profits— Imai here is my cousin who despite her stoic attitude still has a shred of girlishness –I don't care if there's no such word- in her and wants the perfect wedding and no price is too high for her perfect wedding. Ruka is my best friend and he would and _should, _also want the best wedding, why? Well, of course! It's because he became mentally ill when he asked my cousin to be his bride and stay with him for the rest of his life. Talk about last form of legal slavery! Anyway he wants the best wedding because he's marrying Imai and Imai wants the best.

Oh and a little side note here, Imai as I said thinks that no price is too high, I would like to point out that Ruka would be paying for almost everything.

Excuse me for the mistake when I say almost everything I meant EVERYTHING.

Now as I said earlier I am honored to be a part of their wedding and being their wedding planner, but that was 2 months ago when they first came in to my office telling me that they're getting hitched and they want me to be the best man as well as their wedding planner. – What can I say I am good at anything that I do –

But now, I want out of this wedding!! It has caused me too much headaches and I my head fucking hurts just thinking bout Imai or Ruka.

Let me explain why…

You know that brides turn into bridezillas when they plan their wedding right? They want the best… and because of that they grow freakin' claws and fangs and turn green through out the wedding planning process. Don't get me wrong I have dealt with A LOT of bridezillas practically all the weddings that I handled was for a bridezilla!

Now you'll be asking what my effin' problem is? And NO it is not the fact that Imai is the bride… I expected her to be bride-fucking-zilla but the problem lies with Ruka. Have you ever heard of an instance wherein the groom turns OC about his wedding well that's not the case here, the freaking case is that not only is he OC he's a freaking bridezilla himself!! He's like a PMS-ing dude! I think he's even worst than all the other brides I had handled in the past, believe me I have a LONG list of clients.

Imagine handling 1 bridezilla then you double that and you have my problem with Ruka. Just. With. Ruka.

Now take that doubled number and double it some more. Yes quadruple the 1 bridezilla scenario. That would be equal to Imai.

So all you have to do is add that together and equal it to the headache that comes with each now you get my fucking problem.

* * *

**To: Polka**

**From: Natsume**

_Where the heck are you?! You freaking left me with this two!! Aren't you supposed to be my partner? You were in that freaking last will and testament that my grandmother left! She said that she'll be leaving this wedding thing with us! And now you just bail out on me? I bet you knew that they'll be married before hand and you chose this particular week to go back to our hometown to visit your parents. Freaking idiot get back here right now!! I'm dying here and yes I'm begging! Now you know how serious I am!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mikan Sakura. She is my childhood best friend. Me, Mikan, Imai and Ruka grew up together in our hometown far from Tokyo. My family adores her! And it's freaking annoying that ever since we were born they had though that we were meant for each other. My grandmother loved her and in her last will and testament not only did she make me inherit her wedding planning business but she saw to it to make Mikan my business partner. Believe it or not that woman knows how to plan a good wedding.

Mikan Sakura. I hated her when we were kids. She was stupid and so gullible. She kept on smiling at everyone and everyone liked her because she was little miss sunshine. Middle School all the boys were talking about her especially inside the lockers where they all talk about her and how hot and gorgeous she looked that day. I freaking hated those guys too, so much more than I hated her. High School, every guy was hitting on her and when they talk to her she's freaking stupid not to realize that they were flirting with her and was trying to get in her pants. All the guys at school were trying to get a glimpse of her in her track and field uniform which mainly consisted of a sports freaking bra and shorts that could be her underwear. All of them were drooling at her nicely toned legs and the way she could split when she jumps in the air over those humps even though it was unnecessary to split! They were all thinking of how flexible she is and how her lips would feel on their body. Well they were beaten up to a pulp by me, Ruka, Youichi –Mikan's twin— and Tsubasa. Mainly by me.

But that wasn't my point my point was that I hated her. Her lips were sinfully red and her curves were all on the right places.

Okay I have to freaking get it together she is not here and if I go on daydreaming about her flexible body I'd be having a huge problem.

FOCUS.

I hated her when we were young but the irony was even though we hated each other, we knew each other with the back of our hands. She knew things that I don't tell Ruka and she even knew things about me that I didn't notice, myself and the same goes for me.

I hated her but somehow despite what I made myself believe then, I love her.

Listen and listen good 'cause I'm not repeating anything that I say:

I love her. I was fucking jealous of those guys who were drooling over her. I am possessive of her. I love her. She is undeniably beautiful. I'd do anything for her. She's pretty damn flexible. She can make me do anything. I love her. She's my first everything. She is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm in love with her. I'm freaking horny and she's not here. I miss her, why does she have to go visit her parents. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I'm heartless because she has my heart.

SEE?! See what I mean?! Freaking Imai and Ruka are making me go crazy and say those stuff to you! Dammit! Where is that woman?! I need to de-stress!

**

* * *

**

**To: Pervert**

**From: Mikan**

_Oh shut it don't get your panties in a twist you freaking pervert! If I don't know better you're just horny and need a fuck 'cause you're daydreaming 'bout me again. And hell yes! I did plan for my dad to suddenly get a heart attack that would make me go back home to check out if he's okay just so that I could leave you to fend the wolves named Hotaru and Ruka. Don't worry I miss you __**too**__. I love you __**too**__! I'll be back as soon as I can._

_

* * *

  
_

"No Natsume! I wanted silk not cotton for the table cloth silk!! And not blood red I want champagne red !! And I do not want peach runners for the table we want pink! And not just any pink coral pink!!" Ruka said to me. Oh Freakin' GOD kill me now!!

I always thought my best friend was girly now I know it's true.

Oh fuck! Here comes Imai.

"Hyuuga!! Where are the cake designs?! Where are they!! I freaking want them NOW!! We only have 2 months left before the wedding and you still haven't given me the final design for the cake!"

Oh GOD!

"Woman! I gave it to you 2 months ago!! And you told me it was okay!"

"Natsume! Where's the final menu? WHERE? I need to recheck it?" Ruka. Again.

"Hyuuga! Have you listed those who have RSVPed? All of them?! If you miss one so help me god I will pay you nothing!" Imai. Ugh! It's not like she's the one who's paying me anyways.

What the hell is with this couple?!

Why God? Why are you punishing me? Is it because I took one of Mikan's t-shirts last night again without her permission because I wanted her scent beside me before I go to sleep?

Oh god. I'm getting crazy! I'm blabbering about my dark secrets!

FOCUS!

* * *

**To: Polka**

**From: Natsume**

_Whatever! Just get back here woman! I'm going crazy!! And I'm damn horny you're already gone for 2 months and you think I am still sane with TWO bridzillas to handle in one wedding?!_

_GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! Any later and I would be dead when you get here! Or I might decide to go there and haul you back down here!_

_And I don't wear panties but if you're talking about your panties come down here and I'll remove it myself._

_

* * *

  
_

"Natsume?" I heard Mikan's voice in the hallway of our apartment. FINALLY she's back!

"Natsume where are you?!" ha! All the lights are out she'd think that I'm not here she'll be in for a surprise.

"Natsu—" I kissed her lips hard. Her hands went around my neck and started fiddling with my hair. I nibbled her lips to gain entrance. She moaned which allowed me access to her sweet caverns. One of my hands gripped her waist while the other went to cup her neck to deepen our kiss. One of her hands move down to my arms while the other had a hard grip on my neck. My hand on her hips went lower to grope her ass. We moaned in unison. Her legs went up and wrapped tightly around my waist. The hand on her ass helped her level herself. I pressed my body against hers while her back is leaning on the wall now she's sandwiched between the wall and me. I started to lift her shirt up while she unbuttoned mine. My hands roamed her body while hers was on mine. My lips left hers to let her take in air. I nibbled her earlobe then kissed down her neck. I sucked on her sweet spot. She moaned my name. Loud. I groaned, her moans turn me on.

"Natsume, I love you" she said breathless as I continued kissing down to her collarbones

"I love you Mikan" I said in between kisses. I gripped her ties and carried her to our bedroom.

We'd be in for a loooonnggg night.

* * *

**To: Natsume**

**From: Ruka**

_Natsume don't forget to order the right color of napkins. It's supposed to be coral pink like the table runners! DO NOT FORGET!!_

_

* * *

  
_

"You may now kiss the bride" FINALLY this wedding is over.

I looked at Mikan who stood across me. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. She noticed me looking at her I winked while she grinned.

As soon as she got back, Mikan took over most of the responsibilities to make up for the whole 2 months I was stuck with the two alone… Thank God for her. She dealt with the two bridezilla's demands

Ruka and Imai started walking down the isle it's time for the reception. I met Mikan in the middle.

"I bet you're glad that this wedding is over." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist while I placed my arm around her shoulders.

"Like you wouldn't believe" I looked down at her. She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She caught me looking at her.

"You look beautiful." I whispered on her ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said into my ear then she licked it.

Oh God! I'm getting turned on because of that simple lick! Now images are running into my head!! Ugh!

"Get your head out of the gutter pervert!" She said then she kissed the side of my jaw.

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled to myself. The things this woman does to me!

* * *

The reception turned out as perfect as the couple wanted. The cloths were in the right color, all the important people we're there. Me and Mikan gave embarrassing – for the couple – speeches. Well suits them right! We went through hell with them.

Now that everything's done it's time for me to do it. I asked Mikan for a dance and now we're dancing with all the other couples. I had asked Ruka and Imai for permission to do this during their wedding just to make sure that they're okay about the fact that I'll be stealing the spot light.

As we were dancing, Mikan's arms were wrapped around my waist, her head is on my shoulder, and my arms are around her too. I leaned my head down so that my lips are on her ears.

"I want to tell you something." I whispered on her ear. She leaned her head back so that she could look at me.

I held her beautiful brown eyes with mine.

"Mikan Sakura" I said silently so that only she could hear. "I love you. You are beautiful, you are gorgeous, amazing. I love your sinfully red lips, your silky auburn hair, and your soft milky skin. I love your sexy body and how flexible it is. I love your moans and groans the way you'd scream my name in ecstasy. I love your toned legs. I love your energy in and out of the bed. I love your 'I'm a little sunshine' attitude and the fact that you can make my day brighter with a smile. I love your sudden kisses and the way you'd say that you love me out of the blue. I'm jealous of all the guys who approach you, I go green with envy when you smile at others, I miss you like crazy when you're not with me for just a second and it makes me so damn horny too. I am possessive of you and not only because of that reason that I want to marry you. I have a lot of reasons for wanting to marry you but the one on top of the list is because you are you. The fact that you're annoying and loudmouthed, I still love that about you. So what I want to ask is will you marry me 'cause I want to spend the rest of my life with you and because I'd be horny and missing you if you're not around."

I let go of her and went down on one knee. I took out a black velvet box from my pocket and opened it for her to see a silver ring with a ruby in the middle in a form of a Sakura petal and small diamonds around the band.

"So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

She looked shocked. Her face was red; I guess that's because of all the things I said.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I didn't notice until now that I'm holding my breath I try to let it go but I can't it seems I have to wait for her answer.

"You pervert!" she muttered only for me to hear. I let out my breath and grinned at her.

"Of course I'll marry you! What took you so long in proposing anyway?"

I threw my head back and laugh I couldn't help it! I guess the people around us were shocked too It's rare to see Natsume Hyuuga laugh openly and so loudly at that.

I took the ring and placed it where it should be. I held on to her hand and pulled her into a long deep kiss.

I could hear people cheering around us. Whatever I don't care I'm finally marrying this woman!

"I guess now we could bitch on our wedding planners" she said to me as we pulled back from the kiss.

I smirked at her. "Maybe we could make Ruka and Imai our wedding planners"

She laughed at that. "Yeah we could do that. One thing's for sure: Payback's a bitch."

**~End~**

**Read and Review Please.**


	2. Author's Notes

**Hey everyone!!**

umm so voting for Natsume Series 2 is ongoing.

you can vote from Sept 23 until Sept 29.

so please support those who have joined and vote for the fics that you think are worth the award...

The link is in my profile so just go to my profile scroll down then click and vote...

We really appreciate your support and thanks for reading my fic xD

**-'Blue Moon and Roses'**


End file.
